The Last Resort
by Sky Melodies
Summary: After watching in horror of what she has been doing on the series, Izzy's parents have no other choice but to send her to a boarding school.But as Izzy notices, Heather and Gwen have been enrolled, too. The school year has gotten a lot more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

The room was quiet.

The only sound that could be heard was the that of the distant child crying in another room.

"What have I done to deserve this?!" questioned the silently crying red-head. She has always been a good girl. Well, maybe not necessarily good, but not exactly a bad girl. A little dangerous. But that was really nothing to fuss over.

The girl looked up at the ceiling, dark and moldy. The four remaining walls weren't much different. The floor was nothing special, but better than the room, just pure concrete.

The red-head laid her back against the wall with the least mold. She pulled her legs to her chest, and closed her eyes as tight as they would go. Just seeing the pitch black was better than anything this room could offer. She let the scortching hot tears flow down her face. But the strange thing was, the burn felt good.

The only door whipped open, letting in a beam of light.

"Isabella," replied a monotoned woman. But that voice filled her ears. The first noise she has heard other than that of the dripping of whatever was the ceiling.

"It's Izzy," she quickly responded. Maybe a little too quickly. "But yes, ma'am," she added. Maybe if she showed a little respect, they (or whoever was her new guardians) would treat her a little nicer than they have. But then again, they may not even care. Maybe the choices for each girl were already made.

"Isabella, come with me then," the same monotoned woman called. Izzy got up from the black corner, brushed the dirt from her clothing, and walked to the woman. She got a closer look of the lady. Grey hair tied up in a bun, a blouse that looked like a children's nurse would wear, and an old brown skirt. She obviously didn't watch her looks too closly.

The lady walked down a corridor filled with doors. Izzy got a slight chill. The doors could have no meaning. They could have lead to rooms that held nothing fearfull, but maybe joyful. But she didn't know. She may never know.

At the end of a hallways, a large oak door was open to lead them into a room that looked more like a interrogation room. Pure white, with a microphone and a tape recording on a table. The only real piece of furnature was two plastic lawn chairs.

"Have a seat. Someone will see you soon enough," the grey haired lady said. She pointed her to the seat with the microphone facing her way.

She hesitatedly sat down in the seat. But even the cold hard plastic felt better than that of the harsh concrete. She watched the door. Even that was painted white. She waited and watched for any movement to occur, but it seemed like hours went by when still nothing happend.

She slammed her head against the tabel a few times. Her head hurt. But even that didn't make her quit. As she was in the middle of it, the door slammed open.

"Isabella," replied another woman. This woman too, wore a black bun. Her outfit was more doctory. A red blouse, dress pants, high heels, and a doctors jacket. "I'm here to help you. Every girl can be made a good one. It's just a matter of if that girl will let you. So tell me, Isabella, can I help you?" She asked.

On a normal day, she would have asked what her problem was. She was always just her. But today was a different day. A day of sorrow. A day that will fill her heart with sadness, no doubt. But she just had to survive this day without a breakdown.

"You can help me," she said with a sigh. She rolled her bright green eyes.

"Good. Now, we don't believe in calling our staff by a name. It creates bonding. And we don't want you to get too close with us. We don't want to treat you differently then the rest of the students, so, you can call me Ms 5. And I will call you Isabella, since it's your birth name," the woman who calls herself 'Ms 5' said. Izzy briefly thought of the stupidity the name held. "You and the rest of the girls will stay in the Bedding House, located directly across from this room. You will get your schedual and outifts during the Ceremony, starting in," The woman checked her watch. "7 minutes. All questions will be answered then. So now," Ms 5 got up from the plastic lawn chair. "You may follow me," she said as she went out the door, motioning for Izzy to follow her.

"Um...Ok," Izzy got up from her chair and followed the woman down another corridor that led to the outside.

The sun felt wierd. She was first in a dark room, then a white interrogation room, to the outside world. She almost forgot what the school grounds looked like.

A giant area, maybe 2 or 3 miles in length, and then again in width. Looking as far out as she could (Which was pretty far,) she noticed that the area was surronded by a chain fence. And outside the fence was forest. Hundreds of trees gave the place an enclosed feeling. Many buildings both small and large filled the land area. She immediatly noticed the room that 'Ms 5' called the Bedding House. Each building was made of brick, with ivy running on the bricks.

_Wow! Even when I was on the run from the RCMP, I didn't have to live under these freaky conditions!_ Izzy thought.

The teacher and student arrived at the biggest building they had, located in the center of the area.

"Time for you to meet your fellow students. My advice is listen, but don't believe. Some of these girls are crazy. I shouldn't have told you that, but think about it," Ms 5 whispered to Izzy. She only rolled her eyes again before the doors off the giant building opened, revialing the Ceremony.

_Time for some fun_, Izzy thought, and entered through the large metal doors.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was big. Huge. Gigantic. But there was hardly any room. 90% of the room was filled with people, and the other 10% was covered with a large stage located in the center. Izzy just stood by the door, staring at the stage and thinking of all the fun things she could do up there. The possibilities were endless for her.

She quickly noticed that everyone there was a girl. No guys. But that didn't bug her. She and Owen broke up not too long before her parents sent her here. He traded her for a hot meal. That hurt her. She had to break it up with him.

Brunettes, Blonds, Red-Heads, Black hair, dyed hair, and multi-colored haired girls. Girls of different races and sizes. But all about 17.

Suddenly, the lights went off, except for a small light hovering over the stage. An intercom went off.

"Welcome girls, to Lightened Ivy. The school that heals. That is our goal here, to make the future of our girls better," the intercomed lady said. But it was hard to understand her, since the intercom was definitely aged, and made the voices that input it crackle. "To start out the school-year, we will call out your names and dorm number. In your dorm, you will notice your school uniforms on your bed. Roll call will start now. Sally Ables Room 214. Toni Adarine Room 261. Rachel Aries Room 285..." the woman went on. But Izzy just stared into space. Her last name was Yudel. So she new she had some time to think.

_I wonder what would happen if the intercom blew-up! Would the lady who's speaking fall out of the ceiling? That would be awesome! Boom! Hahaha! I wonder if they have any matches here? Wait, maybe I brought my lighter. Hmm. Where did I put it? Woah! is that a ant? Hey anty. I think I'll call you Polde! You and me can be partners in crime! Na na na na na na na na Exlposivo and Ant man! Maybe I can make you a cape_, she thought. But lost her train of thought when she heard her name called.

"Isabella Yudel Room 252," the voice on the intercome said. She just quickly remembered her room number and went on with her thoughts.

...

When the last name was called, the assembly was dismissed to go to the 'Bedding House,' as Ms 5 called it. The room was terribly busy, but Izzy was lucky enough to get out first. It did involve her standing on the stage, jumping off, and letting the crowd carry her out. Stage Diving, as some would call it. But she would just call it fun.

As she got outside, she noticed it was dark. The sun was setting behind the forested area that had the small path to the real world. Crickets and owls were hooting and chirping as the red-head ran to the dorms. She had totally forgotten her ant companion, flying off her arm at amazing speed.

She arrived at the door before anyone else. She quickly opened the door and let out a strong stench of mothballs. But that didn't bother the girl. What bothered her was the color of the walls. Grey. _It wouldn't kill the people to color the walls! Like maybe green. Or blue. Or maybe fuchsia_. She thought, the names of different colors going there her head. She suddenly remembered why she arrived in the house, to look for her room. 252. She noticed how the numbers when in order, starting at 200. The end of the hallway ended with 225. She quickly climbed up the banister to the second floor, and watched the numbers pass until she hit 252. She gave the knob a little push, and entered the room.

Yet again, the room was colored in grey. The beds were cheap, with a pink bedsheet. There were 2 beds in a room, a window showing the forest, and a small closet that would barely fit more than 5 outfits. _Outfits_! Her school uniform was still on her bed. A pollo shirt and green checkered skirt, with long green socks to match. She quickly hung them up in the closet.

She searched for her pajamas, and quickly found them on the closet floor. Picking them up and dusting them, she quickly changed in the closet to make sure her roommate wouldn't barge in.

With time left before her roomie would enter, she quickly found a way to keep her mind busy. She jumped on the bed with all her might, but trying to keep her head from hitting the ceiling.

After maybe a minute or two, the door opened. Izzy was looking out the window, paying no mind to the door.

"Sigh. Alright, well lets get this straight, you probably won't like me. But if you call me a freak, I swear to god..." a strangely familiar voice called.

She quickly turned to notice the roommate.

"GWEN!" Izzy screamed as she quickly ran over and hugged her, despite the Gothic girls attempt to push her off. "Izzy has missed you! What are the odds that your here, and my roomie! Explosivo has always wanted a roomie!" Izzy was literatly jumping up and down.

Gwen only showed a slight smile, happy that she didn't have to meet some one new, and also to watch Izzy spaz out.

"Uh, yeah, Iz. Mind putting me down? Like, please? I feel sick," the gothic girl questioned, feeling a little dizzy. Izzy only lightly dropped her.

A moment of silence occurred, and it made the red-head feel a little awkward.

"Um, how 'bout I go change," Gwen tried to break the silence, holding up her pajamas. "Uh, but where to do we change?" she questioned.

"Well, we could go out to the bathrooms. But be careful out there, I don't want you getting attacked by anything! I mean, what if a bear comes out! And it'll all be like: _Rawr! Me gonna eat you_!" informed Izzy.

She could see the fear in Gwen's eyes. She could tell she didn't believe in that. But what if.

"I can come with!" Izzy comforted Gwen. The Gothic girls eyes showed happiness in her eyes. Izzy could tell she would never say thank you, but it showed in her eyes.

The two left the dorms and went outside. It was nearly close to being pitch-black, and the sounds of the little forest animals scared the two. But they eventually found there way to the restrooms.

"Here, I'll come in too. I want to see what the insides looks like!" told Gwen as she went into the bathrooms to change. Gwen only shrugged.

The entire bathrooms were empty. In one stall, Gwen was changing. And in another, Izzy found some toilet paper. A lot of toilet paper. She rolled the chunks of toilet paper into the sink. _Time for some boom boom!,_ she thought. She grabbed a twig found directly outside the room and put it in the sink, too. Along with some cloth-like material located in the trash.

The pyro held the lighter she had and counted. _1,2,3 Boom Boom_! And light the pile of flammable items.

"'Right Izzy, I'm rea---" Gwen came out of the bathroom. Her eyes and jaw wide open.

"Hey Gwen! Look what Explosivo did!" Izzy acted like a child who gave their mother a gift.

"Oh god! We got to water it down!" Gwen ran over to the sink and tried to turn on the sink._ Out of Order_.

"Relax, I can set it out," she informed the panicking Gwen. She _sat_ on it. She sat in the sink full of the burning material. Gwen only stared at the psychotic woman. After a moment or two, Izzy sat up.

"See!" Izzy pointed to the fireless sink. But her bottom was burning, and her pajamas unbelievably were still together. Black, but still together.

"Know what Izzy, your alright," Gwen said, impressed by the events Izzy pulled off.

"I know! Now come on! We gotta get out before someone sees Explosivo in action!" Izzy informed Gwen, pulling her out of the bathrooms and into the dorms.

...

"Nights Izzy. That was fun tonight. Thanks," Gwen confided to Izzy. But noticed the pyro was asleep. "Ha, that fire must have worn you out. Oh well. Nights," she whispered to sleeping Izzy.

But Izzy wasn't sleeping. She was quietly crying. Crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**Oh boy, did I have fun with this chapter! And before you ask, I have no idea where I got the last name Yudel for Izzy. I wanted a last name that came on later in the alphabet, and I drew sticks for what letter. Of course, I got 'Y.' So, I had the honor of coming up with a name that started in Y. Next chapter, prepare for some drills, and an introduction to a snotty and snobbish rich girl that we all hate to love and love to hate. **


	3. Chapter 3

As the girls rested peacefully and quietly, a noise went off. A long loud beeping noise was heard over head.

"Gah! Esplosivo wasn't ready for that one!" Izzy said, jumping out of bed.

"Just turn it off!" Gwen mumbled, holding her head under her pillow to block out the noise.

"I don't think it has an off switch. But I'll look to see if the other girls are having trouble," Izzy stretched and left the room. She heard the noise fill the room of the other girls, and even the hallways. What a dramatic wake up call! Izzy opened the room she and Gwen shared.

"Yeppers, Gwen. It doesn't turn off. Maybe if we go to the lobby we can find out!" Izzy said excitedly, curious of what the noise is.

"Go on without me," Gwen shouted. The long beep was continuous and nerve wracking.

"Come on, Gwen! It'll be fun!" Izzy tried to convince Gwen, even if she had no idea what it was. She stared to drag Gwen out of her bed.

"Ugh! Whatever!" Gwen muttered and got up from her bed. They looked at each other, both laughing at the unbrushed hair that was going in every direction.

Izzy and Gwen left the room to notice the other girls were coming out, walking to the door in the hallway. Most everyone looked like the two girls.

As they got outside, the girls noticed something... different. A bunch of older ladies (That were more than likely teachers,) stood in a straight line, as if in a military line. They showed an emotionless face. They all wore an outfit that looked like each others, just a doctor's coat, and dress pants. some had their hair in a bun, some had it hanging, and one didn't have any at all! They all waited for what appeared to be most all of the girls before one of them pressed a button on a small metal box. Immediately, the ringing noise stopped. The oldest looking teacher stepped forward and spoke into a microphone.

"Welcome ladies, to your first day at Lightened Oak. Today, you will be forming some trust tests. We will gather in the Ceremony Hall in ten minutes. By that time, you all must be dressed and ready for your first day here. Are you girls ready for this!" Shouted the old lady. She waited for a response. One of the girls made a cricket noise. "Very well then," she said, and motioned for the girls to leave.

...

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Izzy asked her Gothic friend, walking to the Ceremony Room.

"Dunno. But what can they be making us do? Some stupid form of Trust Tests?" Gwen informed Izzy.

"Yeah! That would be fun!" Izzy said, actually excited. She ran ahead of Gwen. Letting her curious mind take control of her body.

...

"Welcome back ladies. Those of you that made it in time will do Trust Tests. The ones that are late will have kitchen and cleaning duty and will not compete in most of the activities of the school year," the old lady said.

"Woah, kinda harsh. So what, they're making us their slaves?" Gwen whisper to Izzy. They both stood in the back row, nearly impossible for the teachers to hear. They both looked around, only about forty girls remained.

"Eh, could be worse. You could be hunted by the RCMP," Izzy bragged to Gwen. Gwen only rolled her eyes.

"You will form in groups of three. After the groups are formed, we will start the tests," the lady told the girls.

The room suddenly got loud. Girls were talking to each other to see who would be with who. Izzy and Gwen chose each other, but that still left room for one more girl. But of course, who would want to be partners with the freaks? All the girls here had their problems, but most of them were just so rude to their parents or peers that they were just sent here. Not so many that were sent her for being dangerous or creepy.

Eventually, the room went quieter. The groups of girls with three would separate to the left of the room, while the ones that still needed partners to the right. As time grew on, it seemed that only Gwen and Izzy were left. But as Izzy noticed, one girl was left at the corner.

"Ugg! Fine, see what I care! It's not like I wanted to be partners with someone who's socks don't even match and are wearing the _tackiest_ shoes I've ever seen!" a familiar voice shouted to a group of girls that were making their way to the left. But the girl noticed the two looking for another partner and walked toward them. But as she got closer, shock hit her face. It hit all their faces.

"Heather! Great!" Gwen sarcastically. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Great. I get to spend the Trust Test with a Psychotic freak and a Gothic wannabe. Just how I imagined I'd spend my days. But there really is no one left, so I guess you have the honor of grouping with me," Heather added in the same type of tone as Gwen.

"Heather! Gwen! Izzy! It's all three of us! Isn't this great guys!" Izzy asked, in an actually excited tone. She didn't understand the meaning of sarcasm. Heather rolled her eyes. Gwen sighed. Izzy just stood looking excited.

"Now, your first test will be simple. Two girls will lift the third girl. She will be gently tossed into the air, and then be caught by her fellow friends," the lady said, she still never gave the girls her name.

Heather and Gwen starred at each other. They both knew that if one of them went in the air, the other wouldn't catch her. All three waited for a volunteer.  
"Ooh! Choose me, guys! I don't even weight that much! And I know you'll both catch me. I mean, you guys are my best friends!" Izzy volenteered. The two others both shared a smile.

"Alright, here we go," Gwen said. Heather and Gwen both raised one of Izzy's ankles and thighs. They very quickly tossed her into the air and struggled, but softly, caught her.

"That was fun! Can we do that again!" Izzy asked. She was for some reason bouncing with the idea of being thrown up.

" Sorry, Izzy. Don't want to drop you. How 'bouts we save more fun for the next round," Gwen told Izzy. But in a tone that sounded a tad bit like a mother would to a little kid. Heather only rolled her eyes again. Izzy did a small sigh of disappointment and waited for the other girls to finish they're challenge before they went off to the next one.

"Alright girls, your next task is a simple pyramid. Nothing more than that," the old lady said after all the girls finished.

"God, what is this, Summer Camp with the Girl Scouts?" Heather asked in her normally ticked tone.

"Can I be on top!" Izzy asked, literally raising her hand.

"Of course," Gwen said, kneeling on the ground. A minute went by before Heather got on the ground too. Izzy carefully balanced herself on the back of her two friends. She found a moment of balance, but lost it when Heather sneezed. Izzy fell to the floor, and winced in pain. She skinned knee, and hit her head hard on the cement floor at the same time.

The lady with the mic noticed the girl in pain, and told Heather and Gwen that their last Trust Test was to carry Izzy to the nurses office, located in the house right across from the room they were in now.

Izzy gripping on the shoulder of Gwen and Heather, they managed to go the Nurse's Office.

"Nice way to get us out of there!" Heather said, kinda proud, but not understanding Izzy was hurt.

"God Heather! Must it always be about you? Izzy is hurt! What if she has a concussion?" Gwen asked, worried about her friend.

"I'm a little dizzy. But I don't know if it's because of the fall or because I normally am dizzy," Izzy randomly commented.

That only made the girls both laugh, but hurry faster.

...

By the time Izzy got out of the Office, it was dark. The nurse, of course, just told her that she just had a skinned knee. Her head would be fine. That was a relief to her. But now she wanted to go to see Gwen. She rushed to the dorm that they shared. But as she noticed, Gwen was already asleep.

"Sigh, I really wanted to talk to someone," Izzy said. and quickly put on her pajamas. But she just quickly laid in bed. Watching the stars.

The red-head must have fallen asleep, since she woke up to hearing the door that was in her room being opened. She still had her eyes closed, hoping that maybe whatever it was would go away.

"Hello?" Izzy whispered waiting for a response of the mysterious noise. When she still didn't hear an answer, she closed her eyes even tighter.

If it was something scary, she didn't want to see it. But she felt it touch her shoulder. Her eyes went open and she turned to look at the stranger.

* * *

**OMG! Is it just me, or did this chapter suck? Next chapter, I plan to add one of my very good friends to the story. So when you read about him, it's not me! It's my friend ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Get up you psycho! I have a plan that might get us out of this school. But it involves you and the Goth Girl, so help me wake her up," the voice said.

"Heather!? You scared me!" Izzy whispered to her visitor. But why does she want to get out of here? We only just arrived! She thought to herself. But that didn't stop her from helping to wake up Gwen.

"What?" mumbled Gwen, slowly opening her eyes.

"Come one! We're gonna break out of this joint!" Izzy said as serious as day.

The two others started to laugh.

"Wait, Heather! What are you doing here?" Gwen asked, wondering why the person that she hated the most was in the same room as her... again.

"She's the one with the plan," Izzy informed Gwen.

"Alright, I'm not gonna argue anymore. Just Heather, show us the way," Gwen got up from bed.

Heather slightly nodded her head and motioned for the two to follow her. She reponed the door and the three slowly walked to the stairs, to unawken the other girls. They tip-toed down the flight of stairs and opened the door that led to the outside. They were immediatly greeted by a blast of cold air. It was, after all, Fall in Canada. It's cold during the day. At night, it's almost like a winter morning without the shinning sun.

"Brr! Glad you told us to bring a jacket," Gwen sarcasticly told Heather, shakking in her pajamas.

"Hey, I didn't think it would be that cold!" Heather tried to argue with Gwen.

"Wait. But you didn't bring your jacket Gwen!" Izzy noticed, still not understanding the concept of sarcasm.

Heather and Gwen for once both agreed on one thing: Izzy was a dunce. They both rolled their eyes.

"Alright, I saw a path over here, and if were lucky, there might be hole in the bottom of it,"Heather whispered and quickly ran to where she noticed the path was at.

As they got to the fence, they noticed no whole.

"We could climb over it!" Izzy suggested, already putting her feet through a few of the many holes that the fence was consisted of.

"You try first, then I'll go," Gwen informed the red-head.

After a few moments, Izzy didn't move.

"Guys! Some guys are walking this way!" Izzy was shocked. The first time she has seen a guy in a while.

"What? Well, get down!" shouted Heather, pulling her waist off of the fence, the rest of her body quickly followed.

"Act natural!" Gwen whispered as three guys came over.

"Hello good lookin', what's cookin'?" asked one of the three guys. He was dressed in baggy jeans and black shirt 2 sizes too big.

"Wow, did you come up with that all by yourself?" Gwen rolled her eyes sarcasticly.

"Hey! Don't be hating the playa!" shouted yet another wannabe.

"Ugh. Heard of a Wannabe yet?" Heather's voice was full of hate, Izzy could tell.

"Yeah! Wel---" a third guy was gonna start a complaint, but was interupted by someone running up the path to the fence.

"I say we leave!" said one guy, the shortest, who was getting a little scared of the guy running toward them.

The other two agreed by running away. They were quickly followed by the third.

"Great. We get to be harrassed again. Just how I thought I'd be spending my Friday Nights," Heather added sarcasticly as the new guy got to the fence.

"Were those guys bothering you girls?" asked a rather tall guy who looked about there age. He was Mexican, wearing an apron that matched the same as the employies at the coffee shop wear.

"Why, Superman? Gonna save the day?" sarcasticly asked Gwen. For the first time in a while, Heather laughed at a joke Gwen made.

This made the guy show a look of shock onto his face. And it made Izzy feel a little sad for this guy.

"Well, I don't know. I could of called the police!" he added.

"Yeah. Whatever. We don't need any help. Now, it's past curfew. Good-bye!" Heather said in her normal snotty voice and left, making a motion with her hand as if to say 'Follow Me.' Gwen followed.

"Um, I'm sorry about my friends. They're a little weird!" Izzy apologized for her friends to the man. But she also laughed, for calling them weird.

"It's alright. I'm used to it," he slightly smiled. "I'm Mitchell. You?"

"Me? I'm Izzy! But you may call me Explosivo! Olay!" she did her normal evil laughter that came with Explosivo.

"Nice to meet you, Explosivo," he bowed. And he didn't freak out and run away like most people. This made Izzy smile slightly.

"Well, it's late, and I can tell my roomies and I will get in more trouble if I stay out longer. So I'll see you around, ok, Mitchell?" Izzy smiled.

"Sigh. If you really must go, I won't question. Good night, and stay safe from guys like them," the man winked and left.

Izzy stayed there until he was fully out of sight. Then, she ran as fast as she could to the room she shared with Gwen.

"Nights Gweny!" Izzy whispered, doubting she could hear her.

She just watched the moon set, and the sun araise for the next day.

* * *

**Mitchell is supposed to be my really good friend. So remember him, since he'll be in the story later. **

**And I'm going to Chicago tomorrow, but out of town in about 30 minutes. Wish me luck and safety, kk ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

This time, Izzy and Gwen were prepared for the early morning bell. Izzy only got the sleep from before Heather came in and woke up the two girls to try and escape. But like all great escaping plans, they failed. So far...

And what about that guy, Mitchel? He seemed to be on her side. Heck, he seemed to be the only one to not immediately label her as freak! That made her slightly smile. _I've never been truly accepted before! _she thought. It'd be nice to have that one true friend, the one she never really had before.

"Are you coming or what?" Gwen rudefully said. She must have either woken up on the wrong side of the bed or didn't get enough sleep. But Izzy was used to it. She was used to the barking of both her parents and Gwen.

"Yeppers!" Izzy stood up. She got dressed hours before the bell rang. When she didn't get sleep, she had to keep her mind busy.

Izzy watched as Gwen slowly left the doorway and into the hallway. Izzy quickly ran and followed.

The hall was full of noise. All the girls were coming out of their dorms, some talking to the friends they made, some yawning, and even some looked like they were talking to themselves!

"So where's Heather's room?" Izzy asked Gwen as they were walking down the hall. But she should have known better than to talk to her when she was in this mood.

"I don't know! Don't care either. I know she's in this building somewhere!" barked Gwen. Izzy remained silent for the rest of the walk.

...

"Welcome Girls! Today, we're going to watch your manners. I know you girls have them!" said the same intercom lady from yesterday.

"Hey Heather!" Izzy loudly whispered when she and Gwen were in the crowd, listening to the lady. Heather was about four people to the left.

"Shh!" Heather hissed.

Izzy sighed. She was lonely.

"...So! Split into groups of five and we'll assign you the teacher that will watch. Hurry Girls!" the intercom lady rushed.

Just like yesterday, the room got noisy. Izzy, Heather, and Gwen immediately got together. Only two more girls left to get.

Izzy watched and waited for someone one to walk over and ask to be with them. But of course, that didn't happen. They had to wait for everyone to be in groups for two last girls that didn't get anywhere to be forced to come.

One was pretty tall and thin. She had shoulder length black hair and small black rectangular glasses. She was quiet when she came over. The other girl was almost the complete opposite. She was also tall and thin, but she had long blonde hair. On her face she didn't have any glasses, but mascara, pink eye shadow, and either dark pink or light red lipstick.

"Oh great. We get to work with the slut!" Heather moaned.

"Oh great, I get to work with the whore!" the girl with the blonde hair said.

"Wait? Do you guys know each other or something?" Izzy asked. She was curios on how these girls were labeling each other.

"High School. She's just jealous that I got her boyfriend when he dumped you by text! " Heather argued with the blonde.

"No I'm not mad about that. I'm mad that you made-out with him while we were still dating! But that's alright. 'Cause after that time I slept with _your_ boyfriend, we started to secretly date behind your back. It was fun to know that while you worrying about him at night since he wasn't answering your calls, _we_ were at the park or the festival having a grand time!" the blonde said. Satisfaction filled her tone.

"Slut!" Heather shouted.

"Whore!" the Blonde shouted.

"Time out!" Gwen got in between the two. Izzy and the black haired both stood back.

"How about we introduce ourselves in a non-name-calling sort of way!" Izzy suggested.

"Yes! Good idea, my pyro friend," Gwen slightly chuckled.

"I'm Gwen."

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm Heather." she rolled her eyes.

"I'm Princess," the blonde said in a snotty girl way.

"A.K.A Slut!" Heather whispered and coughed, acting like no one said that.

Princess just did sort of a growl and crossly stared at Heather.

"I'm Izzy!" she largely smiled.

"And I'm Yvette," the girl with the glasses said quietly.

"Great. I feel _so _much closer to you guys now!" Princess rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so where's are teacher?" Gwen asked.

As if almost on cue, the intercom lady walked towards the girls.

"I see you have your group ready!" she said in a fake smile. "I'm Mrs. 7, and I'll be your teacher!"

"Mrs. _7_? Your named after a _number_?" Heather asked.

"No! We feel that at Lightened Oak the students shouldn't know our true selves! That would create favorites, and would definitely be a problem! So, we create new names so that way we and our students get clingy." Mrs. 7 chuckled.

"So is all the faculty named after a number?" Yvette asked.

Mrs. 7 slightly nodded. "Yep! Now, follow me for the lesson!" Mrs. 7 still wore the fake smile.

"Oh fun!" Princess sarcastically said and rolled her eyes.

…

The five girls followed the teacher outside and went to the far end of the gated area.

The gate! Isn't this the same spot we went to last night? Izzy thought. She even saw the path on the outside that looked like people crossed it not too long ago. The weeds and tall grasses were crushed down to the earth and branches were snapped into twos.

"Alright ladies! As soon as you get in, you must put on these special bracelets that we have created for this activity," Mrs. 7 opened up the door to the building.

On a small table, five small metal circles laid on it. Each one of the girls slipped it onto their thin wrists.

"What are these ugly things for?" Princess moaned.

"They will be your punishment for today!" Mrs. 7 answered. "You will have a dinner party with your four other friend that you invited! Today, Princess will be the host and the rest of you will be the guests. Now, you four go stand by the door," she pointed to a door that stood near the middle of the room. "And Princess, you will greet them and serve them lunch! That's all, nothing more. Let's start!"

Izzy, Yvette, Heather, and Gwen quickly ran to the other side of the door. Izzy quickly knocked.

"We're all here, Princess, for the dinner party!" Izzy excitedly said. She wasn't excited for her normal reason. She was excited for the food. When she was at the nurse, she skipped dinner.

"Coming!" Princess said, trying to sound cheery. She ran over to the door and shook everyone's hand.

"Izzy, Yvette, Gwen, and Whore!" she said as Heather walked in.

"EEII!" Princess fell on the floor in pain almost immediately after greeting her guests.

"What was that?!" she asked, out of breath and in shock on the ground.

"That was your punishment! You called the other girl a bad name. That's not proper manners!" Mrs. 7 informed her.

"You shocked her!" Heather slightly chuckled.

"You can't do that! That's like, illegal or something!" Princess was slowly getting up.

"It's not illegal! Lightened Oak has gotten permission from both your parents and the law to do what it takes to make our girls 'Perfect Young Ladies,'" Mrs. 7 told the girls. "Try again!"

"Hello,_ Heather_," hate filled Princess's voice.

"Princess! I _love_ what you've done to your hair!" Heather said. She was so sarcastic, it almost sounded real. That may have been the reason why she didn't get shocked.

"Thanks," Princess rolled her eyes while the teacher wasn't looking.

"Have a seat while I get your food out," Princess's voice was almost emotionless.

The food was already made and on another table close to the table the four girls were sitting at.

"Salad first," Princess came with four plates of chopped up lettuce, not exactly salad.

She handed them out to the girls and waited patiently for them to finish it all. Izzy practically inhaled hers. Mrs. 7 quickly pressed the button for the shocking bracelets.

For one moment ,all you could hear was incredibly loud laughing coming from Izzy.

"That was fun!" she screamed. Her hair was going every-which way.

"Did she just get shocked?" Gwen quietly whispered to Yvette.

"I think she did," question filled her answer.

Mrs. 7 said nothing for a moment.

"Don't eat your food that fast," was all she said. The room was silent. Nothing was said after that except for the screams from the few shocks that the girls would receive.

…

"So where's your room?" Izzy asked the three girls as they were walking to the dinning hall.

"I'm 212," Yvette said quietly. She was never really the loud type.

"Don't talk to me, freak," Princess rolled her eyes and walked ahead of the girls.

"What about you, Heather?" Izzy asked.

"Don't know. It's just a room on the top floor," Heather answered nervously.

The four girls were almost at the dinning hall when Izzy noticed the sun set on what looked like the same area as the path.

_I wonder if he'll be out there tonight_… Izzy thought and made a note to sneak out of the dorms at night to come check.

"…Izzy? Are you alright?" Yvette asked Izzy when her face was emotionless.

"Oh, me! I'm always alright!" Izzy slightly joked and nodded.

"Yvette, you never spent all summer with her like we have. She's never '_alright_,'" Heather sarcastically said.

"Your _so_ sweet, Heather!" Gwen said sarcastically.

They could have gotten an argument going if it was for the fact that the dining hall was right in front of them. They quickly went inside and stayed inside for the night.

Well most of them, anyways…

* * *

**Me so sorry, Shades! I'll tell you why on YT :)**

**This chapter didn't have much Izzy, but that's because I needed some time to introduce Princess and Yvette. Princess, as you can tell, is kinda worse than Heather. And that right there is saying something! Yvette, well, you'll hear her story later. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Gwen?" Izzy silently whispered to her friend. All the girls in the building were asleep. Izzy whispered to see if Gwen was still awake while she was trying to leave. If she was still awake, that would cause some questions that she couldn't answer.

Izzy waited for a moment, but when she heard no answer, she quietly opened the door and tiptoed to the outside.

The moon shone high in the nighttime sky. No clouds and many shining stars didn't make the night very dark. It almost gave the red-head a better way to see the path that led to the end of the gate. She quickly ran to the place where she had talked to her friend she had met last night. As she got to the same place she was at, she waited.

"Hello?" Izzy had whispered to the dark night, desperately waiting to get a response.

Minutes passed with no answer. She let out a big sigh and sat down on a rather large rock located next to the gate. She laid on her back and watched the moon and the stars, thinking of all the events that happened since she has gotten to this school.

_I was pretty much thrown into an unsanitary cell. I saw Heather and Gwen. I got to go to the doctor for falling during the 'Trust Tests.' I met Yvette and Princess. I got shocked with an electric collar. I wonder if the stuff they are doing is illegal…? _Izzy thought. Just as she thinking of the new people she met, a startling noise filled the air.

"Hello?" Izzy quickly stood up, her eyes checking the area. "Is anyone there?"

"Izzy?" a male voice called from the fence.

"Mitchell!" Izzy ran to the fence.

"I have to admit. Even though I only knew you for about twenty minutes, I couldn't help but miss you today at work!" Mitchell tried to chuckle.

"Aww! Thanks! Explosivo has thought of you today, too!" Izzy could feel her cheeks slowly get warm and blush.

An awkward silence filled the air. Izzy stared at her feet thinking of anything to say to stop the silence.

"So, how was your day?" Izzy asked Mitchell.

"Okay, I guess. The coffee brewer stopped once or twice and I was the one who had to fix it. Then, _I_ had to do inventory on the cups. But hey, I've had worse days," he sighed, thinking of the events of the day. "So, how was yours?"

"Well, I met these two girls. One looks nice, but the other one, not so much. And then we got to eat at a 'Dinner Party,' so that was fun. And then I got shocked with an electric bracelet. And th--," Izzy had started her story.

"Wait. You got _shocked_? Like dogs? Is that even legal?" Mitchell asked. Worry hit his tone.

"They said it was. But I don't think it is! But I don't mind getting shocked. Has it ever happened to you? You just get a short burst of energy that fills your entire body! It's fun!" Izzy excited informed him.

"Haven't gotten shocked yet. And hopefully, never will."

"Have you ever climbed a really tall tree before and then start swinging on the vines and branches?"

"Um… No?"

"How about fallen at a really high location?"

"Don't plan to."

"Have you at least build a fire out of scratch for fun?"

"I've built fires before, but I'm not a pyro or anything…"

"Oh…" Izzy said. She sighed and looked at her feet one more time. "So, when you gonna do it?"

"Do what?" Mitchell asked.

"Call me a freak and then run off?" Izzy asked.

"What!?" Mitchell was shocked. "Why would I do that?!"

"Because that's what everyone does!" Izzy informed Mitchell. She acted like this was nothing new.

"I don't think your weird! Just… Unique." Mitchell comforted the sad red head.

"Really?" Izzy asked. The first time anyone truly understood her. "The only person who didn't call me a freak was only about two or three when I was on the island!" Izzy slightly joked.

"The island? What are you talking about?" Mitchell asked.

"You mean, you don't know who I am?" she asked, then slightly chuckled at her remark. She sounded like a celebrity! "I mean, you've never seen my face before? I knew the show was never _that _popular, but it did turn many heads!"

"What's it called?"

"It was called TDI. Total Drama Island. Action. La Musical. That doesn't sound familiar to you?" Izzy was still a little shocked that he never heard of the show where she spent a long summer at, dealing with the many stupid challenges for a lot of money.

"Nope, still haven't heard of it. I'll look it up on the computer when I get home," he thought hard, thinking of the names he has heard for TV titles.

"Thanks," Izzy said.

Yet again, another awkward silence.

"So, did you ever win?" he asked.

"I came close. But my boyfriend did win the first time," she told him.

"Your _boyfriend_?" He asked and sighed.

"Oops! Forgot. My _ex-_boyfriend. We broke up not to long before I came to this dump. He loved his corndogs more than me!" Izzy sighed as she remembered the final incident that almost forced her to break up with him.

"_Hey Iz, how about we go here?" Owen asked, pulling into the parking lot of an all you can eat buffet. _

"_I don't know… I'm not that hungry," Izzy confessed. She just had gotten home from the doctors for having flu-like symptoms. The doctor said not to worry, she wasn't contagious. But she would still feel bad for a while until her medicine would kick in. _

"_Well, I am! Come on, please!" Owen begged. _

"_Well… Alright," Izzy gave in and slammed the car door shut. _

_As they entered the building, Owen ran to the food immediately and left Izzy to pay for the two. _

"_I grabbed two of everything they got!" Owen said excitedly as he sat down at the table with four plates of food and three bowls of different soups. _

"_Izzy loves you Owen!" Izzy said as rested her elbows on the table and lay her face in her arms. _

"_Owe- doe- to-!" Owen struggled to say, his mouth full of food. _

_This didn't bother her. She was used to him eating large amounts and not paying all that much attention to her. _

"_I'm gonna go get a bowl of soup," Izzy said, her stomach growling. She hadn't eaten much in a week, since everything she has eaten her stomach decided to hurl back up. She slowly dragged her aching body to the soup section. Nothing left. She dragged her body again to the table where her boyfriend was eating. _

"_Hey Owen, they don't have any soup left. Can I have a bowl of yours?" Izzy asked. He had three bowls. He certainly wouldn't mind giving one to his sick girlfriend. _

"_Eh… I don't know… This soup looks extra tasty! I haven't eaten much since lunch today…Can you just wait for them to bring in more?" Owen asked._

_Izzy was shocked. He had four plates of food and soup that was all for him, not something they could share. They were at an all you can eat buffet! How could he be so selfish?_

"_Owen, can't you go back and get something else to eat? I haven't been able to eat anything for a week!" she begged. _

"_Well Iz, why can't you just get something else!" Owen complained._

"_Owen, please!?" Izzy could actually feel small tears form. She wasn't sad. But she didn't feel good, and wasn't in the mood to argue. _

"_Izzy, please?" Owen begged too. _

"_I'm done," Izzy shouted at him and left. She waited for Owen to run after her, but he just continued eating. She waited for a bus to pick her up and take her to her house. He called many times while she was riding the bus, but she only told him the same thing over and over again. _

"_You care more about your food than me! You always have! I've had enough. I've been dealing with this for way too long, Owe. I'm sorry. It's over," she would repeat again and again. As she got home, her mother surprised her by telling her that she would be sent to the boarding school. One month later, here she is today. _

_She never really regretted that day. She's been dealing with that since the first day she met him. Izzy never really thought of him too much. She missed him. But Izzy missed him for his company. He was one of the few that didn't call her a freak._

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that you broke up. I'm not gonna ask why. I'll stay out of your business!" Mitchell joked.

Izzy jumped as he spoke. She was thinking so hard that she almost forgot she wasn't alone. As she jumped, she looked up. The moon was slowly making a position that made it look like it was setting.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," he confessed as he saw her jump.

"That's okay! Explosivo just realized that she needs to leave! I'm so sorry!" Izzy's voice was a little sad.

"Sigh. That's okay. I'll see you soon though, okay?" Mitchell tried to smile.

"Okay! Explosivo leaves Mitchell!" Izzy turned her back and started to wave.

"Please, just call me Shades," Mitchell… Shades said and winked. Before any other words could be said, they both ran off.

Izzy slowly walked back to her dorm. It had been a long time since she could talk to anyone without having to think before she spoke.

Just as she was about to enter the building, she heard a faint and distant cry. Izzy turned her head and walked towards the only place that had a light one: the restroom. It was right next to the Bathing Hall, the place that the girls had taken the shower after dinner like they have every night.

Izzy slowly walked to the restroom, not knowing who, or what, could be inside. As she opened the door, she slowly poked her head in.

"Hello?" Izzy asked. She saw all the stalls open, except for one.

"Go away. I'll be out later," the voice let out a sigh. Izzy knew the voice.

"Yvette? Is that you?" Izzy spoke calmly.

"What's it to ya?" the voice continued to cry.

"It's Izzy. Come on, open the door. Please?"

"What do you care?"

"I want to help!"

"Fine… Whatever…" Yvette slowly opened the door to the stall. Izzy immediately ran over to her and gave her a small hug to make her feel better.

"So what are you doing up so late?" Yvette asked, she still had a tear or two flowing from her face.

"Long story. But what's wrong with you?" Izzy asked.

"If you really must know…" the girl in tears started.

* * *

**Like I promised, Shades ^^ Except for the part that you messaged me on YT. I was already done when I remembered that part. So I'm just gonna add that next encounter :D**

**Just to make sure we're all on the same track, Izzy and Mitchell/Shades just got done with a little meeting. You learn why Izzy broke up with Owen. And you find that Yvette is in the stall crying when Izzy walks in. Just making sure, I don't want to confuse you guys x3**


End file.
